


doctor, oh doctor

by pkmndeirdre



Series: an itch only you can scratch [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 11 league trainer go partying, F/M, a mess like always, athis OS is a bonus to 'it's a lifestyle', leon and raihan cant be left alone with alcohol, only 9 make it back alive, or - Freeform, piers is a good friend, reader wanted to get banged and not to have look after their banged up partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmndeirdre/pseuds/pkmndeirdre
Summary: He really wasn't in love, really really – he just missed making you laugh with dumb jokes and your smart mouth and sure hands and nice butt – and yeah, that was probably the line of thought which made him start drinking a little bit more. The rest was Leons fault.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: an itch only you can scratch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869409
Kudos: 13





	doctor, oh doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Im back with an OS which got requested on my tumblr. Ill look to be a little more active, but you'll catch me easier on tubmlr )got the same account name there as here, pkmndeirdre) if you got some questions or just wanna hang out. Im working on its a lifestyle but dsjfdfkgdfn im also struggling. peace out. This sotry also had no beta im not even sorry lmao

Raihan hadn't really had any plans on getting drunk. He just wanted to spend an entertaining evening with his friends and colleagues, celebrate a neatly tied end to the challenger season of this year and leave a bit earlier than everybody else to get his brains fucked out. He was nothing but a man of simple pleasures, after all.

They always celebrate in Spikemuth; It was the city with the best club scene in Galar, an extra chic Karaoke Section and it was the only place somebody could get Piers to relax even a little bit. Sometimes even as much so that Raihan was allowed to crash at Piers place, which yes, was rather small, but as homey as seldom something was in this modern society.

This time, Raihan had a little bit of other plans, for which he got teased mercilessly throughout the night: Nessa made fun of him for getting old, Gordie made some corny jokes about the Dragon Tamer getting tamed himself (wow, so original, really) and Melony commented to often how happy she was for him for finally 'settling down and finding love'. 

Not that it was love, not already, maybe not ever – it wasn't something the two of you spoke about, not in the slightest, that much was simple. You two were very career oriented, something he found were attractive about you, and weren't interested in any kind of romance, which was mostly, you you you, which he found a little less attractive about you. 

But Raihan could admit that he was very very fond of you, and was very excited to see you , after being a some months apart because of conflicting schedules.

He really wasn't in love, really really – he just missed making you laugh with dumb jokes and your smart mouth and sure hands and nice butt – and yeah, that was probably the line of thought which made him start drinking a little bit more. The rest was Leons fault; for being undefeated since forever as a champion, you'd think he had calmed down in his competitive streak in everything else and respect Raihan having other plans, but fuck that I guess.

If hard pressed, Raihan would probably admit some it being his fault too: It was incredible how much of a sucker he was for Leons bullshit – more than anyone else in the whole wide world – and there was nobody that could rile him up as much as that aubergine looking asshole. It probably also helped that Raihan had just lost, again, against Leon in the finale of the championship, and was still nursing his bitter wounded pride.

It started out with a simple round of truth or dare, got worse with the introduction of drinking rules – just to make it a little bit more interesting, of course – and climaxed when Leon and Raihan started directly tackling each other with the most wildest dares, which turned in an even dumber competition. The other league members oped fast to just watch that shit show go down and play judge.

Who can finish the whole bottle faster – Leon, that man chugged that shit.

Who can stuff more Marshmallows in his mouth – Raihan, and 37.

Who can hold his breath longer – Leon, almost three whole minutes, what?

Who is the better dancer – Raihan, really, that had been a hands down situation.

Who can hold themselves longer in a handstand? Debatable – 

Firstly, because most of the other gym leaders where more than done with the antics of the Idiots and stopped paying attention two dares ago.

Secondly, the both top trainers of Galar couldn't even balance out before crashing into each other while trying to get up, toppling over each other in a less than elegant matter. And while Leon landed somewhat safely on the floor, crashed Raihan loudly against the table in the middle of the room.

Raihans head was throbbing, he didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or a bruise, or because everybody started to panic and yelled around. He himself could only laugh at the idiocy of it all, which managed to calm some of the trainers down. Nothing on the table was broken and Raihan was still able to move all his limbs, which was a clear win; two of biggest trainer of the world sadly were already famed to do more than some collateral damage together while competing. 

Gordie and Piers helped moving Leon to the couch, who still was a little bit overwhelmed with the end of their dare, Nessa and Melony went to get some Ice and Water and Kabu checked Raihan over, just to be rather safe than sorry.

And the deep purple bruise which was quickly forming at the left base of Raihans ribs promised that the dragon tamer will be more than sorry in the next coming days. It was decided by unanimous vote that a visit to the hospital had to take place, much to the bargain of the dragon trainer himself.

When he had texted you earlier how hot it would be to see you in your doctor gear, he hadn't exactly pictured it like this. Like damn.

\---

And that lead to him sitting in the scruffy halls of Spikemuth Hospital, the narrow space and dim lights so different than the one from his own hometown. The halls where mostly empty and quiet, one or two scurrying nursing staff members on the way, and there was a sharp peace upon the room, like everybody was just ready to see the building collapse upon them. 

He knew the same look from Piers no matter where they met up, no matter under which circumstances.

He knew that look from you too.

And sometimes it really creeped Raihan how similar the two of you were, before he had to chuckle about the way you two couldn't even stand each others presents, evident by the more than annoyed look Piers gave him, when he came back from the Registration.

“A nurse will come n' get ya in some time. And with that, the amount of dumb-ass I'm willin' to to handle has been fulfilled. As I've understood you got a place to crash?”, Piers marred as he gave Raihan some papers he had already filled out for his friend. While the cold Spikemuth air and building up pain did wonders to sober Raihan up, he still felt a little wonky.

“Yeah, going to have my bruise kissed better and all that.”, Raihan purred and wiggled his eyebrows, still trying to find something amusing about the whole experience.

But the shit eating grin that took over Piers face let him drop the act real fast.

“I really don't think so, lover boy”, Raihan had seldom seen Piers this amused,”She is more than pissed at you, if am honest she was even more pissed at you being here than seeing me.” And that meant fucking a lot.

Raihan slumped in his sit a bit, ignoring the sharp pain in his side, confused about what exactly was happening.

Piers flicked his forehead now, which woke up a sharp buzzing in his head again.

“Look – I couldn't give less of a shit about what goes down between the two of you, and she is a bitch for all I care. But she's a damn good doctor, and she takes thinks like this incredible serious. And she hates immature people getting hurt over dumb shit.”

He paused a bit, probably for dramatic effect.

“Take from that what you want.”

Piers waved over his shoulder shortly and disappeared from view.

Raihans headache was really starting to pound now.

\---

A petite nurse, with a shit eating, lead him to the x-rey room and helped him out of his shirt – to her credit, she did her best not to stare all to much, and he decided to take the giggling as a compliment – to take some scans of his rib cage.

After answering some questions, he got led to a patient room to sit and wait for the Doctor to come.

The bruise on his torso had gotten even bigger and brighter, colored in a deep purple tone and a pulsing headache started forming in his head, more so when he started thinking about your reaction to the whole thing. 

Maybe Piers was right, and you probably will kill him – or even worse – dump him. Or maybe some other Doctor will show up and you will never know anything ever happened. Maybe the bruise wasn't as bad as it hurt, and he could show up later when your shift ended and just play happy. Or maybe you'll finally realize what kind of man-child you had been not-dating for the past months and finally dump him, just like he knows you had been thinking about sometimes, when you were staring at him with that blank – but still cute look of yours.

Maybe he also just was more drunk then he thought and really should stop thinking at all. 

And that was when the door opened and you walked in, in all your bad bitchin' glory. Raihan really didn't have the words to explain it better; You already were a treat in your skimpy party gear or comfortable sweats and band shirts, but seeing you here looking all professional and beautiful made him – and annoyed as fuck – made him sober up fast.

“Please don't dump me.”

Or maybe not.

You gave a loud sigh from yourself, walked over to your table to but down some documents, started up the computer and turned around to face the two meters big pouting baby sitting across from you.

“I will not dump you”, you started in a calm voice,”I'm just disappointed, that's all”.

The loud groan he let out did bring out a smirk from you, you couldn't deny that. You made a simple gesture, signaling him to sit a bit up and carefully got a look at the bruises and swelling which formed on his side. You felt his burning stare from the side, but decided to ignore it just as much as the burning smell of alcohol coming from him. 

Raihan can't lie, sitting here with you as doctor seemed like a hot idea in theory, but felt pretty childish now in context – him as drunk young idiot adult and with you as beautiful, professional and functional human being – yeah, he could understand why you wouldn't want more from him then to get laid.

Luckily, before he could drown himself in more drunken dramatic self-hate, you decided to speak up.

“So, Piers told me this is the result of a dick measuring contest gone wrong between you and Mr. Clown.” 

Yeah, he felt really really childish right now.

Raihan tried to grin at the nickname given to Leon at your first meeting, let the warmth from the memory swept him up, when something else caught his attention.

“You talked with Piers”, Raihan purred a bit amused,“Is he still alive?”

“We know how to civil with each other.”, you regarded him with a annoyed look,” We just get really passionate when discussing things we deeply care about.”

“You say that like you both don't care deeply about me”, Raihan pouted as dramatically as he could – hoping you take it as a joke and not life and death question it seemed for Raihans as soon as the words had left his mouth – while not trying to wince at your prodding. He felt the drinks of the night sweep back in.

You flicked his forehead lightly at that dumb notion and sat down at your computer to get a look at his scans.

“Lucky you, nothing is broken are fractured. It looks like you just bruised your ribs.”

“Nice”, that would not be the first time Raihan had this kind of injury, and knew that there was nothing serious to do then take some weeks rest from physical activity and take a bit better care at the gym. Maybe he'll have a little more time and excuses to hook up with-

“You know that means no sport or extortion of any kind – that includes sex”, you explained him through out amused while watching the the journey of expressions his face went through.

“This is not funny, stop laughing. And stop fucking with me.”, Raihan whined from his place on the bed, waiting for the bazinga of the whole shit show.

“Well, stop laughing I will, but I truly will also stop 'fucking with you'”, you gloated,”get it?”

Ignoring the bad joke from your side; This was it – without the whole hooking up thing, there was no need between the two of you to meet up. This kind of injuries take up to a month to heel and in that you will find somebody more mature and not as clingy and forget about him entirely – just like the media likes to do when he doesn't post everyday. Raihan felt his whole mood drop at an instant. He knew that he was still drunk and overly dramatic, but it was hard popping the bubble of inner panic.

“I can hear you overthinking it, stop that”, you rolled over with same documents in a envelope a some painkillers.

“Here are some light painkillers. You should only take them if the pain gets to uncomfortable. Also if the pain gets worse of breathing gets harder, you should immediately go to the hospital, got it? No playing hero, I mean it.”

Raihan nodded.

“I also meant it with taking it easy with physical activity. Rib injuries are hard to take care off and can have bad consequences that can effect your lungs and even led to death -”

“And who is over dramatic now?”

Raihan took your closeness and distraction with your own monologue to plant a soft kiss at your lips, just because.

“I'll take care, I promise”, Raihan mulled over at your seldom expression,”I'll miss you tho.”

You managed a small sound at the back of your throat as affirmation, then rolled back to your table to clean up a bit and shut off the computer. Raihan took that as as invitation to carefully his shirt back on and then managed to stand in the room a little bit lost. Does he now say goodbye and go back to Hammerlocke? Call you later? Sorry and goodbye? 

Raihan decided to never drink again at that moment and was ready to end himself, at that spot, when you finally turned around and stood up.

“Well”, and to Raihans reassurance you looked a bit nervous yourself,” I was meant to check out later and get ready for our meet up when a dumb patient showed up last minute and ruined me plans-” 

You regarded him with a fake stern look, which managed to cheer him up in an instant.

“If you want to wait ten minutes, I can still come over and we will watch a movie or what ever”, your eyes went over his form, just not looking him in the eyes,”Only if you want. No Pressure whats'o'ever.”

You both were dumb and hot and a mess.

“I would love to.”

But that is a problem for sober him.


End file.
